Description (taken from application): DRTC support of the Molecular Biology Core over the past 13 years has had a major impact on the productivity of DRTC researchers by promulgating the application of state-of- the-art technologies on both the Purdue and Indiana University campuses. The availability of such services has not only served research but has also been a major aid in recruiting on both campuses. The objective of the Molecular Biology Core is to provide access for DRTC investigators to the latest instrumentation, methods, and training in all aspects of DNA and protein analysis. Access to these facilities enhances the research capabilities of DRTC investigators, encourages collaborative research, and provides services and expert advice. The Core is a two-campus facility, directed by Drs. Mark Hermodson, Harry Charbonneau and Ki-Han Kim (Purdue), and Robert Harris and Peter Roach (IU Medical Center). As detailed below, the two sites provide integrated and complementary services and expertise, while providing essential basic services at both sites.